Generally in an automobile, a weather strip for sealing a gap between an opening edge of an automobile body opening portion (for example, a back door opening portion, a trunk opening portion, a front door opening portion, a rear door opening portion, and the like) and a peripheral portion of a door body (for example, a back door, a trunk lid, a front door, a rear door, and the like) that can close the automobile body opening portion is provided. In order to prevent entering of wind and rain, dust, sound, and the like into an automobile interior, the weather strip is required to have high sealing performance.
Incidentally, the opening edge of the automobile body opening portion is bordered with a combination of a side portion that extends substantially linearly and a corner portion that is curved to connect the side portion to another side portion. In many cases, the weather strip has a length corresponding to the opening edge of the automobile body opening portion and is mounted along the opening edge. Therefore, it is necessary to attach the weather strip to the corner portion while curving the weather strip. However, in a case where the weather strip is curved to correspond to the corner portion, unnatural deformation (for example, corrugation or falling of the sealing portion) occurs in the hollow sealing portion of the weather strip, which may cause partial deterioration in sealing performance. Thus, various countermeasures for preventing the unnatural deformation of the sealing portion are proposed. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration in which the thickness (wall thickness) of the sealing portion corresponding to the corner portion is set to be larger than the thickness (wall thickness) of the sealing portion corresponding to the side portion (refer to “ABSTRACT” of Patent Document 1). In addition, Patent Document 2 discloses a configuration in which the sealing portion of the weather strip is molded in a shape corresponding to a shape of the corner portion (refer to the claims of Patent Document 2).